jazfandomcom-20200216-history
The Slip (band)
| current_members = Andrew Barr Brad Barr Marc Friedman | past_members = }} The Slip is a contemporary avant-rock trio from Boston, Massachusetts, United States. The band consists of brothers Brad Barr (guitar, piano, vocals) and Andrew Barr (drum kit), and Marc Friedman (bass guitar). The three also play with singer-songwriter Nathan Moore (of ThaMuseMeant) and keyboardist Marco Benevento in Surprise Me Mr. Davis. Brad & Andrew Barr additionally perform with Montreal based ensemble The Barr Brothers. History The band was formed at Tabor Academy in Marion, Massachusetts, in 1989 as a student rock band that toured New England prep-school campuses. The founding members (guitarist Howard Gould, husband of Court TV anchor Ashleigh Banfield, drummer Mike Johnson, lead guitarist Johnny Myers, bassist Cain Goettleman, and singer Jack Lewin) left the band upon graduating in 1990 and 1991, leaving it in the hands of the three current members. In the early days the band saw members come and go including singer Sally Taylor, the daughter of Carly Simon and James Taylor. All three current members were students and eventual graduates of Tabor Academy. After attending the Berklee School of Music in Boston for a time, the trio collectively dropped out in 1996 to push their debut self-released album, From the Gecko. Following consistent touring, mostly in the Northeast but eventually in the West as well, the band was signed to Butch Trucks's label Flying Frog Records, where they put out Does in 2000. Subsequent years saw continued touring, including their first trip to Japan, and the release of the band's first live album, Live Is My Jumby. The Slip then signed to Rykodisc, releasing Angels Come on Time in 2002. In 2003, the companion live albums Alivelectric and Aliveacoustic were released on the band's own label, 216 Records. The former was a mostly instrumental exploration into experimental noise collages, reminiscent at times of post-rock bands such as Do Make Say Think and Tortoise, or electronic acts like Squarepusher. The latter consisted of Americana-tinged folk songs with an emphasis on lyrics, though some songs such as "Torque" and "Song" were more reminiscent of earlier, jazz-influenced Slip work. Starting in 2004, the band began to focus less energy on touring as The Slip and more on the Surprise Me Mr. Davis side project and the new Slip studio album. In 2005, the song "Even Rats", an early cut from the newest studio sessions, was featured on the PlayStation 2 video game Guitar Hero. The song was also released as a single available only online in 2006. During 2005 and 2006, The Slip gained greater recognition after appearances at festivals such as Bonnaroo, SXSW, Bumbershoot, and High Sierra Music Festival. After a long period of record label shopping, "Even Rats" and other songs finally saw release on the album Eisenhower, released in November 2006 on Bar/None Records. Eisenhower saw an evolution in their sound, incorporating indie rock influences from bands like Built to Spill and The Flaming Lips. The Slip supported the album by touring throughout the United States and Canada, including a run of dates opening for the indie rock band My Morning Jacket in November and December 2006. On February 5, 2007, the Slip made their national television debut on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, playing "Children of December". The following June, they performed at the Bonnaroo Music Festival in Tennessee for the second time. Starting in late 2007, the trio took an unannounced hiatus from regular touring and have since only played occasional gigs as The Slip. The members have been pursuing musical endeavors outside of the band. In 2008 The Slip supported Sonya Kitchell in a tour for her album This Storm. The album is a collaboration between Kitchell, Brad Barr, Andrew Barr, and Malcolm Burn.AllAboutJazz.com Brad, Andrew and Marc have continued to play with Nathan Moore and Marco Benevento in the band Surprise Me Mr. Davis. After moving to Montreal in 2005, Brad and Andrew pursued solo projects culminating in The Barr Brothers, also featuring Sarah Page on Harp and multi-instrumentalist Andres Vial. Marc Friedman has performed as a member of Marco Benevento's trio as well as collaborating with San Francisco based Big Light, producing their upcoming album and subbing for bassist Steve Adams for many gigs.jambands.com In 2009, The Slip played a short East Coast Summer tour and returned to High Sierra Music Festival in Quincy, California, on July 4 and 5. 2010 saw only a handful of shows in New York, Austin & San Francisco as well as their 13th consecutive year at High Sierra Music Festival, a higher total than any other band in the history of the festival. February 2011 brought the return of The Slip to Japan as well as dates at the Brooklyn Bowl in Williamsburg, New York on July 14, 2011 and The Met in Pawtucket, RI on July 16, 2011.The SLIP Facebook fan page Events listing 2012 was rung in with two shows at San Francisco's Cafe Du Nord on December 30 & 31, 2011.jambands.com The future of The Slip seems to be on hold as the founding members, Brad and Andrew, are focusing their work into The Barr Brothers. The Slip has reportedly been working on recording a follow up album to Eisenhower since 2009 and have introduced several new songs as cuts from the supposed album in their more recent live performances. Members of a local online message board dedicated to The Slip, seemingly close to the band, report bassist Marc Friedman still resides in California working on new material.http://www.area216.net/sliplive/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=4113 2013 also marks the first in about 15 years the group has been absent from the lineup of High Sierra Music Festival. The Slip has played there more than any other band in the history of the festival. Discography *''From the Gecko'' – 1997 *''Does'' – 2000 *''Live Is My Jumby'' – 2002 *''Angels Come on Time'' – 2002 *''Aliveacoustic'' – 2003 *''Alivelectric'' – 2003 *''Live at Lupo's 6/12/04'' – 2005 *''Eisenhower'' (Bar/None) – 2006 *''TBA'' – TBA References External links *The Slip website *The Slip Twitter *The Slip on FaceBook *The Slip on MySpace *SlipLive Forum - Discussion board for fans of The Slip, Surprise Me Mr. Davis and The Barr Brothers *SlipBase – archive of setlists and lyrics *Guitar International: Brad Conroy interview with The Slip's Brad Barr